The Flame of Heart
by Miku88
Summary: Shaoran, who loves Sakura more than anything else must change her back. Tomoyo, who wants to change her back always failed. With the help of Eriol, Fay, and Kuro, will he be succeeded? Full summaries inside. Read and Find out!


**_Miku88: Hi there Readers! I'm back with another fic of CCS. Well, I know that I haven't finished Destiny yet, but I'm bursting with ideas! This story is a crossover fic between Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Please read this fic of mine and one more important thing. Don't forget to review and oh. No flames please. I hope you like my fic. Well, to the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Card Captor Sakura or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. They belonged to CLAMP and always will be!**

Summary: Shaoran, who loves Sakura more than anything in this world, must change back his Sakura back to her warm and kind-hearted personality. Why does she change? Tomoyo, who really wants to change Sakura back always failed. Will Shaoran be succeeded? With the help from Kurogane, Fay, Tomoyo and Eriol, will he be succeeded or failed? Read and Find out!

Info: Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kuro doggy and Fay are in the eleventh grade of Seijou High School ^^

_The Flame of Heart_

"Why?" a chocolate brown haired guy with a pair of amber eyes asked in a sad, yet hurt expression.

"Nothing. I think, I shouldn't have to give you the answer. Now, should I?" an auburn haired girl with a pair of emerald eyes said. She has no emotions. Her dull and blank eyes made the guy hurt more. Is the one who had been his most important person, who had taught him about what does, having emotions feel like, has gone? Has gone forever? Has she gone from his life?

"You're kidding, right Sakura?" the guy asked, holding back his tears.

"Well, unfortunately, I am not, Shaoran" Sakura answered, still cold as ever. They didn't know that there are some people who watched the scene behind the tree.

"So, Sakura-chan hasn't back?" a blonde haired guy with a pair of bright blue eyes asked.

"Yes. I think so. That brat should have to be strong." a black haired guy with a pair of crimson eyes said.

"She was forced by Fate!" a raven haired girl with a pair of amethyst eyes said as she hid her watery eyes on her boyfriend's chest.

"I hope she will be back" a dark blue haired guy with a pair of sapphire eyes which were hid behind his eye-glasses said, as he hugged his girlfriend back.

Yeah. Our Kinomoto Sakura that we know is a warm-hearted person who has the brightest smile, sparkling emerald eyes, big hearted person and kind has turned into a cold-hearted person, emotionless, blank emerald eyes and she closed her heart tightly. Not wanting to get hurt for the second time.

"But, Sakura. Please change back to your cheerful-self. We're sorry Sakura. But we couldn't do anything. Please, come back to us." Shaoran said with the tone of sadness in his voice.

"No, Shaoran. No. I need time. Sorry. I'm going. There's nothing to discuss anymore" Sakura said as she grabbed her schoolbag and walked away. Shaoran couldn't hold in any longer. He let his tears came out freely from his eyes. He is hurt inside. The one that he loves has changed into a cold-hearted person. There's somebody who tapped Shaoran's shoulder. He wiped away his tears and turned to see the person who had tapped his shoulder.

"Kurogane?" Shaoran said as he faced everyone else. Fay, Kurogane, Tomoyo and Eriol are all there. They're his best friends. They're Sakura's best friends too. But since _that_ day, she kept some distances and went farther and farther away from them. She closed her heart. So that she won't get hurt for the second time.

"You have to be strong, Shaoran-kun. We'll find the way to turn Sakura-chan back. Let's do our best." Fay said and tapped Shaoran's shoulder.

"Yeah. Everything will be all right, Xiao." Eriol said

"Yes. Of course it will!" Tomoyo said as she formed a sad smile on her lips.

"I will help you to find a way" Kuro said

"Thank you, everyone. Thanks for everything." Shaoran said and smiled brightly.

* * *

Sakura sat on a bench under the cherry blossom tree in the school garden. She sat and seemed to be thinking about something.

_Flashback_

_It was a day which thunder roared at its loudest and rained at its hardest. That day was the Christmas Eve. It's strange. Christmas Eve usually greets us with the smile of the sun and hello by the snows. But it was different at that day. Sakura's boyfriend will had dinner at Fay's place. It was Sakura who invited him to come. Every Christmas Eve, Sakura will spend her dinner at her best friend's place. That year, Sakura got a boyfriend. So she invited him to come. She was very happy at that day. She told everyone some funny stories about Ryu, her boyfriend. Everyone laughed when they heard the stories. Sakura too, smiled and laughed freely every time she told them the stories about Ryu to her best friends. _

_"Speaking of which, it's so unusual day of Christmas Eve, isn't it?" Sakura asked out of the blue._

_"Yeah. It's strange. Christmas Eve usually sunny and warm. But it's different today" Kuro said._

_"I feel like something's bad would be happen" Kuro said flatly_

_"Geez, Kuro-pon. Don't say bad things! Everything will be all right." Fay said_

_"But, we got to be careful. Because if Kuro-rin said that something's bad is going to happen, it usually did. Don't know how but he seems like have a power to sense bad and good things" Eriol said nonchalantly._

_"Would you two please stop calling me by those weird nicknames?" Kuro said _

_"It's cute y'know!" Eriol and Fay said in unison_

_"Yep, it is! The new nickname for Kuro, Kuro-pii! Isn't it cute?" Tomoyo asked_

_"Really cute! From now on, I will call you Kuro-pii!" Fay said_

_"Heh. Whatever" Kuro said, giving up. Sakura and Shaoran chuckled. _

_"It's enough. Stop teasing Kuro-kun" Sakura said_

_"You heard her?" Kuro said flatly as he pointed Sakura._

_"You are so funny, Kurogane" Shaoran said and laughed._

_"Geez" Kuro sighed and everyone laughed._

_That's why they are being best friends. They are harmonious and accept everyone else's opinions. That warm and funny conversation stopped for awhile because Sakura's phone rang and she answered it. How could she not answer it? It's from Ryu's mother, bud!_

_"Yes, hello? Sakura's speaking." Sakura said. _

_"What?" Sakura gasped. Everyone looked at her in curiosity. Then after she hung up, she broke into tears. It made everyone confused even more. _

_'First of all, she was pretty, no, really excited when she came here awhile ago. Then, she looked very happy when she talked about Ryu. But, everything changed when she got that phone call. She cried. She never cries like that anymore since she lost her mother. Every time she cries, she never has been like this. It's just, weird.' Shaoran thought_

_"Sakura, what happened? Why are you crying?" Shaoran asked._

_Unexpectedly, Sakura threw away her arms around Shaoran which made him blushed heavily._

_"Wh-whoa! Sakura!" Shaoran blurted out. Sakura then looked at Shaoran with her teary eyes. _

_"Shaoran! Ryu's car got hit by a truck!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone in the room froze. They knew well that Ryu is a good guy. He keeps watching Sakura and protects her like they did. But why?_

_"What!? Where is he now!? Which hospital?" Tomoyo asked in hurry._

_"Tokyo Central Clinic…" Sakura muttered weakly_

_"Get into the car. Let's go now!" Fay said. Everyone nodded and rushed to the parking lot. After they jumped into Fay's car, Fay drove it in hurry. When they arrived at the clinic, Sakura was the one who went to the receptionist desk._

_"Where is Minamoto Ryu's room!? Now tell me as fast as you could!" Sakura shouted at the lady behind the receptionist desk. Shaoran, Fay, Kuro, Tomoyo and Eriol rushed into Sakura's place._

_"I'm sorry, Miss. But could you please tell us? We are Ryu's friends. And that lady who shouted at you earlier was his girlfriend. Please?" Shaoran pleaded at the receptionist. The receptionist nodded and looked at the computer._

_"Minamoto Ryu, room 325 on the third floor, south wing." The lady said_

_"Thank you very much!" Shaoran said and rushed away to the elevator, so did everyone. When they reached the third floor, Sakura sprinted all the way of the south wing just to get to the room 325 as soon as possible. _

_"Minamoto-san!" Sakura said. Ryu's family looked at her in a sad expression._

_"Sakura-chan.. Ryu's car got hit by a truck. The truck's driver ran away when he hit Ryu's car. That driver is drunk. Ryu, he, he is…" Ryu's mother, Minamoto Amako couldn't finish her words and she cried._

_"No… im-impossible… impossible!" Sakura said as she rushed to Ryu's room._

_As she rushed into the room, she found a guy that is laying on the soft bed under a cozy blanket._

_He is…_

_Sakura's boyfriend…_

_"How could you leave me like this!? Stop joking around Ryu! It's not funny at all! Wake up Ryu! Wake up! WAAAAKEE UUUUUPPPP!" Sakura shouted and kneeled down and cried loudly._

_"Wake up Ryu… you promised that you won't leave, right? Now, how could you do this to me? Answer me…" Sakura mumbled weakly. Shaoran stepped into the room when Sakura cried her heart out. Then, she realized that Shaoran was there. She couldn't help but threw her arms on him. He hugged back to comfort her. _

_"He's gone, Xiao… he's gone…" Sakura said weakly. Shaoran didn't utter a single word. He couldn't. Fate seems to be rude at them. Even though Shaoran is in love with Sakura, but still, he doesn't want her to be sad. _

_"Be strong Sakura…" Shaoran said as he hugged Sakura tightly._

_"He's…go—"_

_"Sakura! Wake up! SAKURA!" Shaoran shouted. Everyone rushed into the room in no time._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura holds back her tears every time she remembers that bitter memory. The memory of her passed away boyfriend. It has been three years. Three years to be emotionless. Three years to have lost her sparkling emerald eyes. Three years to be cold. Her heart has been coated with ice since that time. Her heart is frozen. No one could break the ice. No one. Then, she remembered something. She hasn't been a totally emotionless human. She could still feel pain and love. She clutched her chest tightly.

"It hurts…" Sakura said as she looked up onto the clear blue sky. Unconsciously, her eyes closed and fell asleep

* * *

"Where is she?" Shaoran asked himself. There, he found the one he looked for. His love, Sakura. She's sleeping on the bench under the cherry blossom tree. He approached her and sat beside her. Unconsciously, Sakura's head lay on Shaoran's shoulder. Shaoran was surprised but he let her to. He patted her head and ruffled her hair slowly and softly.

"Sakura, I know what you feel now. I really do. But you aren't the one who feels sad, Sakura. I'm sadder than you think. You changed. You were gone. You aren't being yourself. You are cold. I miss you. I miss your old self. Your warm smile, your cheerful acts, your melodious laugh, your cute behavior, everything that you had in the past, Sakura. Please come back Sakura. Come back to me, us, and your family too, Sakie… then, we can be together again. We could have some silly conversations again. We could act like we did in the past. We could be best friends again like before. I know, Sakura. You want to leave your coldness, right? So, please. Come back to me. Come back to us…" Shaoran said as his tears are rolling down from his cheek and dropped on Sakura's forehead. She woke up and looked at Shaoran. She was very shocked when she saw that Shaoran is crying.

"Shaoran! You are crying! What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Shaoran wiped his tears and smiled.

"It's nothing, Sakura. Don't worry, I'm all right" Shaoran said and faked a smile. Sakura knew that he was lying. But she didn't force him to say the truth. She takes a look at her watch. It's three in the afternoon. Sakura stood up and grabbed her schoolbag.

"I must be going now. Say see ya for the others. See ya Shaoran" Sakura said and walked away. Shaoran watched her back and clenched his fist.

_'She's gone. Will she be back?'_ Shaoran asked himself.

"Shaoran-kun!" Fay called. Shaoran looked at Fay and asked, "What is it?"

"Have you seen Sakura-chan yet?" Fay asked

"Yes, I have. She said that she wanted to go home. Why?" Shaoran asked back. Fay sighed. "I'm glad" Fay said and smiled.

"Stop it! He will die if you kept on kicking him like that!" a voice shouted.

"Wait. I know this voice" Fay said. Fay and Shaoran think for awhile then they clapped they hands.

"It's Kurogane's voice!" they said in unison. They ran to the direction where the voice came from. They were very shocked when they saw Sakura is being held by Kurogane.

"Let me go, Kuro-kun. Let me go!" Sakura said as she tried to let go of Kuro's grip.

"What happened, Kuro-pii?" Fay asked

"She beat that guy till he passed out and she still kicked him. To prevent any serious injuries, I held her" Kurogane explained. Fay and Shaoran were left speechless and shocked when they heard Kuro's explanation.

"Sakura, how could you do that?" Shaoran asked

"He tried to rape me and he touched me! Don't ask anything! I don't want to answer it. Shit!" Sakura said. Shaoran, Fay, and Kuro couldn't help but widened their eyes in shock.

"You—" Kuro was cut

"You aren't Sakura. You aren't Sakura! Sakura won't say any words like that! You are a cold-hearted beast, aren't you? You are a cold-hearted beast in Sakura's form! In our Sakura's form! Put off your mask and give us back our Sakura! Sakura come back!" with that last word, tears dropped from Shaoran's eyes. Eriol and Tomoyo rushed to their place. Sakura was left speechless there.

"Shaoran…" Sakura muttered

"You… I… I'm a… beast…? I…" Sakura couldn't finish her words but she dropped her tears. She let go of Kuro's loosened grip and ran away. Shaoran kneeled down and cried harder.

"Sakura, sorry…" he murmured

"It's okay, Shaoran-kun. It's okay. At least, she could cry. It means that she isn't emotionless anymore, right?" Fay asked as he patted Shaoran's shoulder.

"But I made her cry…" Shaoran blamed himself

"Don't blame yourself, Xiao. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault" Eriol said. Shaoran stopped crying and stood up. He wiped his remaining tears with his sleeve.

"Everyone, help me to change her back." Shaoran said. Everyone nodded and smiled.

_'Sakura, I will melt the ice of your heart. No matter what happens. I'm promise.' _ Shaoran thought.

* * *

"I'm a beast. I'm a beast!" Sakura kept saying it as she continued to run. Then, she slow down and stopped. She looked at the sky.

"I'm sorry Xiao, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Fay-kun, Kuro-kun. Sorry." She said

"I'm in pain…" she said as she clutched her chest and tears slipped down from her eyes.

_'Wait. I'm in pain. I'm crying too. It means… I'm not emotionless anymore…?'_ she thought.

"But my heart… it's frozen… it was covered by a thick ice. I don't think that anyone could melt the ice, but… someone has melted it… it's… it's him…" Sakura said. She shook her head and walked to her house. When she has arrived, she stepped in.

"I'm home" Sakura said

"Welcome home, monster. How's your school today?" Toya asked

"Nah. Same as always." Sakura replied and walked upstairs, directly to her room. Toya shook his head.

"I hope they could change you back." Toya whispered sadly

Sakura laid on her bed and stared to the ceiling blankly. She is still thinking about what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

_Sakura marched towards the school gate. Then, a guy plopped out._

_"Well, what do I get here? It's Kinomoto Sakura, our ice queen." The guy said_

_"Hmph. As you know me well, stupid jerk" Sakura said coldly._

_"Watch your mouth, bitch" he said_

_"I'm not a bitch and what's your problem?" Sakura said as she walked away but the guy blocked her way._

_"Not so fast. Hand me your money" he said_

_"Tch. Why should I? You're trying to bully me, eh pompous jerk?" Sakura said_

_"Hand it or pay with your body. Your body is hot. No one could stand against it" he said as he touched Sakura's boobs. She slapped his hands away._

_"Don't dare to lay your filthy hands on me." Sakura said coldly._

_"Just gimme your money and I won't touch you anymore" he said as he tried to touch Sakura's butt but she punched him directly on his face._

_"You!" he said as he balled his hands into fists._

_"What? Try on me. I mastered martial arts since I was three. I'm a black belt in judo and karate" she said. The guy charged at her but she just stood there, did nothing. She caught his hand and punched his stomach. Not after a moment of fighting, he passed out. She kicked him nonstops. Kurogane came and held her, but she struggled._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura sighed. That was the beginning of their fight. "I wonder if Shaoran's right. He may be right. I'm a best. Cold-hearted beast." Sakura said as she covered her eyes with her upper arm.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the morning. It was just six in the morning. She got off from her bed and went to her private bathroom. There, she stood in front of the mirror and the mirror reflected her face. Unknowingly, she smiled to her reflected face.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura" she said and smiled brightly. She took a quick bath and get dressed. She took her schoolbag and went downstairs.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Toya and her father couldn't help but stared at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked innocently. Fujitaka ran to her daughter and hugged her.

"D—dad! What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"You're back, Sakura-chan. You're back!" Fujitaka said as he hugged Sakura tightly.

"I'm back, Dad!" she said cheerfully. Toya walked towards her and Fujitaka broke the hug.

"Welcome back, Sakura" Toya said as he ruffled his sister's hair.

"You messed it up!" Sakura pouted. Toya smiled. How long has Toya missed his sister's reaction? Three years for him feels like forever.

"Let's eat our breakfast. Tonight, I will be in the charge of dinner. Toya-kun invite Yukito-san and Sakura-chan invite Shaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Fay-kun, Eriol-kun, and Kurogane-kun, okay?" Fujitaka asked

"Sure!" both Toya and Sakura replied in unison.

"Let's eat!" Sakura said as she sat on her usual spot, so did everyone.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Sakura arrived at school at half past six. She went straight to the classroom. She opened the door and saw Shaoran.

"Good morning, Shaoran!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. Shaoran froze. He looked at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Shaoran smiled and tears rolled down from his amber eyes.

"Shaoran, why are you crying?" Sakura asked. Shaoran ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you're back… I'm glad…" Shaoran said while he hugged her. Sakura hugged him back.

"If it's not you who melted the ice of my heart, I won't be back" Sakura said as she hugged him back. Shaoran chuckled. Then, she continued, "The flame of your heart has melted the ice of my heart, Shaoran. Thank you." Sakura said and broke the hug. She wiped Shaoran's tears away. Shaoran stared deeply at her sparkling emerald eyes.

"Sakie, I have something to say." Shaoran said

"Go on"

"I'm in love with you" Shaoran said. Sakura smiled.

"So do I" she answered. Both of them smiled and locked their lips in a sweet kiss until…

"Ahem!"

The two of them pulled away and flushed heavily.

"Ah. I think we interrupted something." Fay teased

"Wish I had my video camera" Tomoyo said sadly

"I think we arrived a little too soon" Eriol mocked. The two lovebirds couldn't help but blush deeper red than before.

"I guess, you're back to your normal self, aren't you?" Kuro asked

"I have. Thanks to you, minna" Sakura said happily

"Welcome back, Sakura!" the five of them said cheerfully, including Kuro-pon.

"Thanks!" Sakura said and they hugged each other as best friends that won't be separated anymore.

**~End**

**_Miku88: Hi Readers! This is another fic from me. Well, what do you think? Good, bad, worst, great, pointless, or? Tell me! I hope that this is not a lame fic *laugh out loud*. Review please! Oh, and don't kill me because I haven't finished Destiny yet and I've written another story! *run away*. I hope you like my fic. I'm sorry if I have some mistakes while writing. Oh, tell me if I have mistakes and I will fix it as soon as I could. I have school too ehehe. Thanks for reading and… Drop a review please! See ya, readers!_**


End file.
